TwoChef
by sHinkaChuu
Summary: "Aku ingin sekali punya suami seorang Chef yang hebat" sepenggal memory yang selama ini membuat seorang Kaito, menjadi Chef terkenal. Ch 1 : sepotong memory, RnR, thanks udah mau baca :)


TwoChef

Disclaimer :

Miku, Kaito dan Vocaloid lainnya adalah Milik Crypton future media dan Yamaha Corp. saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.

Cerita TwoChef adalah milik saya(widia)

Genre :

Story of life, Romance, Drama

Rated : T

Warning :

Fict ini mungkin agak membosankan, OOC, mungkin banyak Typo, dsb.

Summary :

"Aku ingin sekali punya suami seorang Chef yang hebat" sepenggal memory yang selama ini membuat seorang Kaito, menjadi Chef terkenal.

If you Don't like, please click 'back'

Ready

Go

Menikmati suasana di taman sore hari dengan ditemani hembusan angin segar dan bunga sakura yang mulai bermekaran sunguh sangat menenangkan. Kaito. Yah, seorang pria berambut biru ini sedang menikmati suasana sore hari dengan tenang dan nyaman, sampai ada sesuatu yang membuat matanya tak dapat melihat.

"siapa?"

"coba tebak?"

"Len?"

" Bukan"

" Rin?"

"apalagi!"

" ehmm, kasih clue dong?"

"hm clue apa ya?" "aha! Aku seorang cewek cantik 'sedunia', berambut hijau tosca,dan jangan lupakan Penggemar berat Negi!"

"ehhmm,, Gumi ya?"

" baka Kaito," dan seketika tangan yang digunakan gadis berambut hijau tosca itu untuk menutup mata Kaito, mendarat mulus dengan sedikit dikepalkan dikepala kaito

" hehe, bercanda Miku"

Dan tebakan Kaito benar, gadis itu menggerucutkan bibirnya. 'merajuk' Kaito membatin.

"hahhahaha kau lucu Miku kalau sedang merajuk.."

Itulah tujuan Kaito , membuat gadis berambut Tosca ini merajuk! Menurutnya Miku lucu ketika merajuk. Bagi Kaito, lebih baik melihat seorang Hatsune Miku yang notabenenya agak tomboy itu Merajuk daripada dia memakai rok mini dan bergaya genit didepannya. Dan pada akhirnya seorang kaito harus mengalah, tak baik membuat gadis ini merajuk terlalu lama. Bisa-bisa ia di pukul Mikuo, kakak Miku.

" kau tau miku, toko eskrim di ujung distrik sana menambahkan menu baru yaitu Eskrim Negi"

"jika kau tidak lagi mengerucutkan bibirmu, ayo kita kesana! Aku yang bayar deh!"

Seketika Bibir yang mengerucut itu membentuk seni dengan lekukan kebawah dengan sempurna.

" ayo"

Pada akhirnya acara minggu sore Kaito yang ia ingin habiskan dengan membaca buku sambil mendengar lagu ditemani angin, dan bunga sakura, harus berakhir di toko eskrim bersama seorang Hatsune Miku. Dan tentunya , uang saku Kaito harus terkuras, lagi!

"aku telat"

jam yang baru saja dilihat gadis itu terlempar entah kemana. Ini kesekian kalinya ia telat bangun.

" dimana seragamku?"

"buku fisikaku mana?"

"siapa yang mangambil pensilku?"

" kaos kakiku yang sebelah dimana?"

Beginilah suasana pagi dikediaman keluarga Hatsune. Lebih tepatnya Di Kamar Miku.

Lagi, dia terlambat bangun. Salahkan film Barat yang ditontonnya tengah malam tadi.

Film itu sungguh luar biasa. Miku sampai tak berkedip menontonnya. Ahh, bukan sekarang membahas Film. Seorang Hatsune Miku kini tengah diambang antara 'terlambat Masuk' atau tidak.

" ayah aku pergi dulu"

"sarapannya?"

"tidak perlu, aku tak lapar ayah!"

" hati- hati dijalan"

"Iya ayah"

" 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5.."

"Mengapa kau menghitung, Kaito?"

" Kau lihat saja Len,"

" 4, 3, 2, 1 dannn…"

"Bingo"

Brakk. Pintu dibuka dengan tidak elitnya. Seorang Hatsune Miku tengah ada disana dengan wajah penuh keringat dan desahan napas yang tidak teratur. Dia terlihat seperti Monster yang sedang mengamuk. Salahkan Mikuo yang tidak menungunya serta Bus sialan yang pecah ban ditengah jalan dan membuat Seorang Hatsune Miku Harus berlari sampai sekolah.

" kau tepat waktu seperti biasanya , Miku"

" diam kau Kaito"

"jangan marah dong"

"kubilang diam , baka"

"dan kau Len, berhenti menatapku dengan pandangan polo situ!"

dan pagi itu Kaito shion dan Kagamine Len menjadi korban kekesalan hatsune miku.

Sementara itu len menyadari sesuatu ..

'aku tau alasan Kaito menghitung tadi' guman batin Len

"Miku, apa isi bento mu?" Tanya Rin

"telur gulung, dan Chicken Katsu , bagaimana denganmu Rin?"

"punyaku Tempura"

"wah, pasti enak ya, ibumu memang pandai memasak Rin"

"ahh, tidak Miku,"

"jadi ibumu tak bisa memasak?"

"bukan juga miku, maksudku bukan ibuku yang memasak, Tapi Len!"

Miku terkejut. Pasalnya Len yang dikenalnya adalah anak malas, dan sedikit brandal itu bisa 'MEMASAK?' oh, yang benar saja!

"oh, ayolah Rin, katakan ini lelucon! Pasti sebentar lagi kau akan mengatakan April Mop , kan?"

Rin menggeleng "tidak Miku, aku serius! ini kenyataan. Dan kau tau, sekarang bulan Mei, bukan April"

percaya atau tidak Miku harus percaya! Seorang Kagamine Rin yang notabenenya kakak kembar Len sangat tidak bisa berbohong. Jika ia berbohong, miku pasti akan sangat mudah menebakknya.

"ah, baiklah. Aku percaya, Rin !"

Rin hanya tersenyum

"ah pasti senang ya punya seorang cowok yang bisa memasak. Jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot memasak! ya kan, Rin?" Ucap Miku. Rin mengganguk.

"ia miku"

"Aku ingin sekali punya suami seorang Chef yang hebat" Lanjut Miku.

Tanpa disadari, seseorang cowok berambut biru sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka.

_bersambung_

Halo minna, ^^ saya baru join ke FFn. Mohon bantuannya ^^

Please review.


End file.
